Love Drunk
by EssTelle
Summary: d r u n k. This is how they got 'em drunken over love.  [SoraKairi] [RoxasNaminé] Heck, even Jesus drank wine...
1. Hang Out

This is my first fanfic, I so sincerely hope you think its cool enough

to rock your socks off. Hehe!

Her name was Kairi. Other girls admired her for her simple and exotic

young beauty, but she never cared for herself to be really "beautiful"

and it was probably because ninth grade girls don't go around telling

girls that are far more prettier than them that they're "BEAUTIFUL!", no not the

jealous types. Kairi thought she was average, just because no one

told her she was beautiful! How **messed** up was that? The girls were

either too jealous, and the guys were either too scared to tell her.

So Kairi walked around trying to fit in and be happy. Maybe thats why

she wasn't as close to other females as others were, she ended up having

a best friend named Sora, and he had another friend named Riku, so

basically the trio started to be inseperable. Kairi didn't have to

deal with the other girls that hated her just because they were

jealous. And they were even more jealous over the fact that Kairi

hung out with the hottest sophomore and the hottest freshman. Poor

girl, right?

Kairi walked to school in her usual blue and white uniform, holding

her book bag at the side. She was proud to say it was COACH, and it

cost her mother a "fortune" because of it's limited addition value. _Ah_

_well_, she thought, her mother wasn't poor anyway. She walked happily

to Destiny High and caught a glimpse of her older cousin Leon with his

junior friends. They consisted of Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, and his flower-

loving girlfriend, Aerith. To Kairi, she thought those group of older

teens were the most popular kids. Maybe they were.

"Hey Squall, isn't that you're cousin?!" Kairi heard Yuffie.

"It's LEON, Yuffie. Do you want me to start calling you 'Yuckie'

again?" Leon corrected. "Whatever." Yuffie snapped.

She's so cute, right Cloud?" Tifa asked, admiring the younger teen's pink dress. "Considering the fact

my brother Sora has a huge crush on her..." Cloud muffled a small chuckle. The group

laughed as Kairi came over. "Hey, whats up?" she asked innocently.

"Ooh nothing, Kairi. Hey can you believe you're actually a 9th

grader?" Yuffie tried to ask the girl, while the group started walking

up the steps to Destiny High. "Yeah, its great. I can't wait to be a cool junior like you, Yuffie."

Kairi commented. "Aww...so sweet, at least someone thinks I'm cool _cough_, SQUALL-YOU-MOTHER-_**F**_-ER,_cough_" Yuffie pretended to gag. "Shutup and leave my cousin alone." Leon

sighed. "Don't be a pain, Yuffie. Leon you're so sexy when you get mad though..." Aerith trailed off. "Yuck!" Yuffie and Kairi both said in unison. "Mmm, Aerith-" Leon tried breaking Aerith's kiss, "Little kids like Kairi AND _**Yuffie**_ are gonna get mad because there's too much PG13 action involved, Babe." Aerith giggled, "You owe me after school, Leon!" She whispered and purred something into Leon's ear.

"Will you two stop flirting, c'mon Leon we're gonna be late for Calculus!" Cloud interrupted. "Bye, Tifa!" Cloud then added with a blush as he waved goodbye to Tifa.

"Ooh, Kairi...your boyfriend's brother still hasn't told

Tifa his goddamm love for her." Yuffie half whispered and giggled.

"SORA ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND, YUFFIE!" Kairi blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, Yuffie...I heard that." spat Tifa. "Tifa, no don't get mad!

I forgot to ask you if you've seen Chris Brown's boxers on EBAY..."

Kairi heard Yuffie run after Tifa and leave her behind. Kairi just sighed and walked

over to her locker.

She saw one of her closest friends, and (not to mention) her Nobody. **Naminé.**

"Naminé!" She called down the row of lockers. Naminé looked up from her locker

and smiled at Kairi. "Hello, Kairi. Have you seen Roxas?" she asked.

"Noo...I saw Cloud, if that helps. I'm guessing he didn't do his

'brotherly' deeds by dropping off Sora and him to school, huh?" Kairi joked. Namine laughed quietly, "If you see him, tell him that I wanted to go to the park with him after school too." Kairi's eyes shot widely open. "On a d-date!?" she squealed. "A date? Oh no! As friends. Besides, I'm willing to skip a Jesse McCartney CD sale to watch him skateboard." (Ironic huh?) Namine smiled.

"Whatever...you two are so cute together, if you'd just realize..." Kairi laughed. "Hey, remember...if you and Sora won't get together-we won't!" Namine teased. "Wah-nuh uh!" Kairi pouted. Namine

only giggled and ran off back to her locker to collect her biology book.

_**Whats up with everyone wanting me and Sora TOGETHER**_? Kairi asked herself.

Durring class, Roxas sat by Namine and Selphie. It was the Yearbook Committee

class, so practically everyone cool was in it. It included: Namine, Roxas, Selphie (if you even think shes cool), Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, Leon, Aerith, Sora, Tidus, Yuna, and Wakka (he was absent though). Their teacher was Mr. Hamako, and he was a young and cool guy who had just got his

wife knocked up and pregant. "Congrats, Mr. H! You're gonna be a daddy!" Yuffie cheered on. He was a nice teacher, so all the kids were talking constantly. "Yeah...if he's a boy-you should name him SORA!" Sora teased. "Aha, thanks Sora. I'll gladly consider that one." Mr. Hamako laughed.

"Sora, thats a stupid name to name a kid." Selphie objected.

"Yeah, then Mr.H would get confused!" Tidus added.

"I like the name." Kairi defended Sora. Sora gave her his goofy grin.

"Chyea! Me too!" Cloud laughed. "Sorry, but my wife has this thing of guessing...and she KNOWS its going to be a baby girl." Mr. Hamako interrupted. "Aww...look Soras all pouting!" Cloud teased.

"Hey its almost time for lunch..." everyone heard the quiet Roxas say.

"NO NOT UNTIL 5 MORE MINUTES, EMOKID!" Sora declared, happy to get a chance to tease his brother, or Nobody (you decide!).

"And I didn't know you could tell time, Sssorraaa!" Kairi teased. The whole class started to laugh uncontrolably. Except Sora. "Whats so funny?" he said. That made everyone practically near tears of

laughter.

At lunch, the group decided to sit with each other. The juniors obviously didn't mind hanging out with the younger kids, so that was what went planned. Everyone was so loud. Riku got bored with his ham sandwich and passed a note over to Tidus, who was busy dreaming of Yuna. The note hit his

foot, and Tidus kneeled over to pick it up. It read:

_HEY TIDUS, U GONNA ASK YUNA OUT OR WHAT?_ -_**RiKU**_

Tidus blushed and tried to conceal his hatred towards Riku. He mouthed the words "STOP-IT!" to the smirking Riku, and tried to concentrate on the table's conversation. "Our mom isn't gonna be home for a couple of days, right Cloud?" Sora asked. "Yeah. We might hold a party...but then

again-Sora's too underage." Cloud teased. "I'd definetely want to come, Cloud!" Tifa smiled seductively. "R-really? I thought you..uh..hated parties..." Cloud stiffened. "Well-your house is pretty sweet-I guess." Tifa flipped her brown hair to the side. Sora got bored of his older brother's

"fantasy trance" and turned to his "twin". "So, you going to the park with Namine..or what?" he almost whispered. "Yes. And you and Kairi aren't invited." Roxas said. "Aw no fair!" Sora whimpered.

"No, I think you two are great and all, but I was hoping you wouldn't bother us..." Roxas said lowly. "Party pooper! Hey, Kairi!" Sora shouted. Kairi sipped her chocolate milk and said, "Yeah?"

"You, me, at my house, after school. Oookaayyyy?" Sora asked.

"Mmmkayy." she smiled. Roxas rolled his eyes. "Its not like you can make me mad or anything. I bet me and Kairi will have soo much funner than you and Namine!" Sora bragged. "Shut up and eat, Sora." Roxas smirked.

_**I have no idea if this was too long or short, but anywhoo...**_

_**I'll try to write about Yuna, Tidus & Sora, Kairi & Namine, Roxas &**_

_**Cloud, Tifa & Aerith, Leon & I'm not soo sure about the other kids**_

_**because I'm getting kind of mixed up with all these "love triangles"**_

_**So tune in for the second part (hardly is a chapter ahahaha)-143 i l y. EssTelle**_

After lunch, school flew by quickly. Sora decided to meet up with Kairi

and found her by the lockers. "Hey!" she greeted him. Sora smiled widely,

and he sort of felt like he was on top of the world...with her. "Um, so

you ready to go? Cloud and Leon are going to some party and you know

where Roxas is at..." Sora told Kairi. "Okay, wanna race?" she asked, feeling

a bit childish. "You can't keep up with me, Kai!" Sora smirked. "Can too! Ready

get set...GO!" The two dashed out of the halls, after getting weird looks from

other students, and they were about to make it out of the door when a large

hand was abruptly placed upon Sora's shoulder, making him stop. Unfortunately,

Kairi bumped into him without having enough time to control her run.

"OOF!" Kairi collapsed on top of him. Sora quickly helped her up

and was about to punch the person who stopped them, when he realized

it was Miss Dyla AKA Principal Dyla. "Er...hello, Principal D-"

the rude lady immedietely interrupted the teen, "MiSTER SORA...tell

me why is it that I always seem to find you into TROUBLE?"

"Schools out, Miss Dyla...we were just trying to get out quickly."

Kairi managed to say. Miss Dyla turned her stiff head and observed the

pink-dressed girl. "Ahh, and Miss Kairi, I see that you have forgotton school

conduct as well. Until you have stepped foot off of this campus, you

are under my rule and discipline. Unfortunately for you both, you were

caught running in the halls...and that is a fault I clearly cannot

let you get by." Principal Dyla roughly said. "But the bell has already

rung..." Sora murmured. "I don't care on whether the school is out or not...

rules are rules, young sir-and I'm going to have you and your little friend

in detention tomorrow afternoon." Principal Dyla announced.

"Sora I'm sorry about what happened..." Kairi tried to explain to her

spiky-haired brunnete friend, as they made their way to his house.

"It wasn't your fault we got caught by that b-"

"Watch your mouth, Sora!" Kairi squealed. Lately, Sora's vocabulary had

been "broadened" ever since Cloud let him hang out with him more often.

Sora laughed at himself and at Kairi's innocence. "You're so cute when

you try to be innocent!" Sora blurted out. Oh no! He hadn't mean to...

"Psh whatever...I'm not all innocent!" Kairi whined. "Ooh, Kai so you

DO have a naughty side?" chuckled Sora. Kairi turned red in mocking anger

and embarrassment. "You wish, Sora!" Kairi yelped. They neared Sora's

two-story house and he unlocked the door to let them in. The house was

quiet but Sora knew his mother was still home. "MOM!? Kairi and me

are here!" He shouted. Out popped the slender woman from the laundry room.

"Ah, Sora. Remember I'm leaving for a business trip..and you've invited

Kairi?" His mother sighed. "Sorry, I forgot." Sora lied. "Well...don't do anything

bad, okay? And make sure Cloud and Roxas get home before curfue." The woman

kissed Sora on the forehead and waved a quick goodbye to Kairi.

"Your mom rocks, Sora." Kairi giggled at the embarrassed Sora.

"Whatever. C'mon I wanna show you my new videogame!" Sora quickly

changed the subject. "What is it? Barbie?" Kairi pretended to be interested.

The two chased eachother upstairs and finally ended up in Sora's bedroom.

One look at Sora's new videogame, and Kairi yawned. "Boys and videogames..."

she sighed. "Fine! We can do something else, your Majesty!" teased

Sora. Just then, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Sora announced. And he did get it.

"Hullooo?" he asked.

"Hi, is this Sora? Its Riku." said a familiar male voice.

"Oh, hey yeah! Whats up?" Sora asked.

"Well...I wanted to tell you that schools gonna be closed all week-"

"What? WHY?" Sora squealed in excitement. Score, no school!

"Something about a health hazard and like notices are gonna be sent

all over...I think Principal Dyla might get fired because of the screwed

up pipes in the classrooms. So we get no school there until they fix

it by next Monday!" Riku cheered. "Sounds cool. Hey umm...Kairi's

here so I'll talk to you later, aight?" Sora asked.

"Bow chika bow wooww-YOU AND KAIRI? MMmm sounds fiesty!" Riku teased.

"Shutup, perv. AIM me later and I'll tell you how our day goes, Freak."

Sora said. "Whatever. Just tell Cloud that he should SOOO put a party

since your moms out of town." Riku quickly said. Sora hung up.

"What was that all about?" Kairi asked, as Sora came back to her in the

room. "Oh it was just Riku...he said we won't have school until next Monday

because it isn't safe at the pipes or whatever. Can you believe it? NO DETENTION

TOMORROW!" Sora happily shouted. "Wow, cool! I have an idea...maybe I

can spend the night like old times, right?" Kairi asked. "Uhhh..."

Sora looked over at his crush with a confused face. Her? At his house

for the night? NO WAY! Halleluah? Wait a minute...Kairi was a girl!

A really hot one for that matter, wouldn't it be weird if they spent

the night together...ALONE? "Sora? Earth to Sora?" Kairi interrupted

his thoughts by waving a hand in front of his face. She giggled once

he snapped out of his lalaland daydream. "Well okay, but won't your

parents get mad?" Sora asked sheepily. "Nuh uh! Not unless you tell them...

I'll just say I'm gonna crash Namine's or something. Besides, Roxas will

be here too. And maybe Namine will stop over." Kairi said. "Sounds cool.

But I think Roxas is gonna go to that party." Sora blushed. "Ooh. Okay, he better

not take Namine! The girl is too innocent!" Kairi blurted out. "Ahahaha...and

like your not? C'mon lets go order some pizza 'cause I'm freaking starved!"

Sora raced down the steps of the house, of course followed by the cheerful

redhead.

Meanwhile...Cloud decided to let Roxas and Namine go to a party with him and the other teens.

He caught them hanging out at the park and Yuffie just HAD to scream their names. So one thing

lead to the other, and now they all sat in Leon's truck driving to a kid named Axel's wild party.

"Whatever you do, don't get drunk." Roxas could hear Yuffie tell Aerith. He looked at Namine's

face to see if she was a bit uncomfortable, but no he couldn't tell if she was happy or just pressured

to go to the party. "Namine?" his low voice asked the other blond. She turned her head slightly and

smiled, "Yes, Roxas?" His heart fluttered. What the f-? How could she make him feel so melty and

oo-ey like that? "You really want to go to this party?" he asked. "Um...anywhere with you sounds fun."

Namine lied. Truth was, this would be the first time she'd ever go to a party. Especially with Roxas.

Roxas sensed her stiffness, "We could ditch and go someplace else..." He suggested. "Really?"

Namine asked. "'Course!" Roxas replied. "I hope I'm not spoiling your plans, Roxas." Namine guiltily said. "Don't say that! You're really cool to hang out with...besides-Sora and Kairi are hanging out alone-why can't we?" The words sounded so foreign to Roxas, he didn't realize he was saying them. To his surprise, Namine only smiled. "Lets ditch after we arrive. I think Axel lives near by my house." Namine whispered. Her voice seemed so mischevious that Roxas felt like he couldn't wait. Even if it meant ditching out on his first real party.


	2. Nighty Night

**Here is Chapter 2: Night Time**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of those games. I do, however, own some sexy pink heels by Jessica Simpson. ;**

**Sora and Kairi ordered a pizza once they found a phone and number to call Peter Piper Pizza Palace. They got bored and Kairi suggested that they actually make cookies. Literally.**

"**C'mon Sora, cookies are soo much fun to make!" Kairi had begged him.**

"**No way...I wouldn't be caught dead making girly cookies." Sora mockingly stated.**

"**Psh...fine! I'll get to lick the dough all by myself..." Kairi said with sarcasm. "Ooh fine! But I want to lick the spoon, okay?" Sora gave in. "Yay! Of course!" Kairi jumped up in happiness. She was extra hyper today. They immediately began with making the cookies and Kairi amused in the fact that Sora was a pretty good cook. He actually seemed cute. Thats right: **_**C-U-T-E.**_

**The pizza finally came and Sora was the one to answer the door and pay for it. **

"**Hi, are you Sora from the phone?" asked the guy in uniform. "Um, yeah. How much is the pizza?" Sora said. "Fifteen-****thirteen, please." said the pizza dude. "Damn. When you guys gonna send coupons, for Jesus' sake." Sora groaned as he handed the guy a 20 munny. "Keep the change." Sora told the guy as the pizza was delivered. He felt hungry all of a sudden.**

**Kairi was back in the kitchen, popping the cookies in the oven, when Sora came over with the pizza. "You hungry now?" He asked. "I'm starved!" Kairi laughed. "Ooh...well that pizza guy probably thought I looked weird...so I am gonna go head in the shower to clean up." Sora told Kairi. "Uh, sure. The cookies will be done in a few, so hurry up!" Kairi said. **

**Sora nodded, and ran back through the hallway to the stairs. He made it in his room (which he didn't share with Roxas) and tried peeling the dough off of his spiky brown hair. It didn't work, so he hopped straight into the shower after taking his clothes off. It was so hot that day, he decided to take a cool shower.**

**When Sora was finished washing up, he put his boxers and black shorts back on and checked his wet hair in the mirror. He knew it wouldn't take long to dry off, but he placed a towel around his neck as he headed into his room. Meanwhile, Kairi had gotten curious to he fact Sora had taken a twenty minute shower, so she climbed up the steps of the stairs and made her way to knock on his wooden door. "S-Sooraa?" she asked. Kairi could hear the sounds of her friend moving around, but obviously he didn't hear. "Okay, hurry up or else I'm opening the door..." after a minute, Kairi grew irritated so she turned the knob and opened the door.**

"**Sora?" her soft voice rang through the room. She could hear the shower still on, so she just smiled to herself as she sat on his bed. Suddenly, the shower stopped, and after a couple of long moments, Sora came out of the bathroom not wearing his shirt. Kairi sort of gasped. '**_**Sora has a nice chest...and muscles on his arms too...**_**' Sora obviously saw her and laughed. "Do you always go in rooms while people are taking showers, Kai?" he asked. She giggled, "Technically you're not in the shower...and hey-the cookies are ready." Sora's eyes lit up. "I get the first cookie!" He dashed out of the room, his towel slipping off his neck. Kairi shouted, "No fair! I wanted the first one!" and chased her best friend down the hollow steps.**

**They came to a stop as Sora picked up a cookie quickly. "Oooh shiitt!" He cried in pain. **

"**Oops, forgot to tell you...they're still...hot." Kairi whispered. Sora dropped the cookie back on the plate and tried to conceal the burnt hand of his. "Ouch." he said. "Tehe...you're so cute when you're in pain, ya know, Sora?" Kairi laughed. Sora blushed, "I am, aren't I?"**

"**Well...not only your mother thinks that at least." Kairi teased. "My mom thinks I'm cool!" Sora bragged. "Are you okay?" Kairi remembered his pain as he winced. "Um...not really...but I'm just being honest, KaiKai." Sora cried. "You're such a baby. Suck it up." the redhead said a bit irritated. "Whatever...stop talking like Riku, Kairi." Sora whined. "Will it make the baby Sora feel ity bity better if KaiKai kissed his booboo?" Kairi teased in a baby voice. Sora smirked, "Umm..." His voice trailed off in confusion. **

**Kairi leaned in closer and pretended to smile seductively, "I'll make it better..." she whispered. It sent electricity runnig down the teenage boy's spine. He swore he could've kissed her, but Kairi then burst into laughter. "Aha! So you did actually think I'd kiss your burnt hand?" Kairi managed to say in giggles. "Well...um...maybe...I mean...Kairi..." Sora shook his spiky head.**

"**Yeah?" she asked. "You're **_**hott**_**." Sora said. "WHAT?!" Kairi thought she heard him say it. **

**Sora realized what he had just said and quickly panicked. "Oh I mean...um nothing. Lets eat, okay?" he tried changing the subject. "Okie-Dokie." Kairi sarcastically grabbed one of the plates on the counter and sliced a pizza for herself and Sora. The room grew silent. Awkward. **

**Cloud remembered seeing Roxas and Namine run off down the street as soon as they reached the party and had parked. He guessed that they didn't want to go to the party anyway. "Wusses." He murmured to himself. He felt a hand grab his arm, "Cloud!" a familiar simple voice crept behind his ear. It was Tifa. "Yeah?" he turned around. "C'mon, lets go inside. Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie already went." Tifa stated flatly. "Oh." Cloud followed Tifa inside and he could hear loud music and he saw drunks and party freaks. "Lets go to the pool, Cloud." Tifa beckoned him. He couldn't resist, and he took her hand and led her past the swarm of other guys and females. He didn't care, all he wanted was Tifa. "You sure you wanna get wet and swim, Tifa?" Cloud asked a bit uncertain to head into the pool. "Cloud, don't be like my father or something...we're **_**both**_** swimming together." Tifa smirked. She stripped down to her underclothes and dived into the pool filled with other people. Cloud followed, by taking off his jeans and shirt. Tifa was the type of girl he had to be next to. **

**Yuffie made her way over to the house kitchen and some drunk man offered her a beer. "No thanks, I'm just here to dance." she declined. Sneaking away from the drooling man, she headed to the dance floor of the house and started to move her body with the rest of the teenagers and drunk people. Yuffie wasn't the type to get drunk immediately at parties, so she tried to dance and flirt...well, with the cute guys, that is. In the corner of her eye, she saw Aerith and Leon sneak upstairs. She smiled to herself, thinking how cute the two looked. _'Squall can be a jerk sometimes...but Aerith is the one he deserves.' _Yuffie thought, still holding that simple smile. **

**A redheaded guy came up to her, obviously interested. "Hey there, I'm Axel. How do you like my party?" He asked. "Its great!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Ah, really? You didn't tell me your name, Miss." Axel wasn't drunk, or at least he didn't seem to be. "I'm charmed, but if I told you, you might end up telling one of your jerky friends my name." Yuffie teased. "Give me a break. You dance like you can handle your ways. So tell me, what can I call you?" Axel asked. "Yuffie." She said with a grin. "Yuffie...I like that name. Sounds refreshing." Axel smiled back. "Oh? So if the cops come and crash this party-you'll not be too drunk to tell them my name, right?" Yuffie said. "Of course not! I would never rat you out. Besides, its my party. They wouldn't care as long as they can get me in trouble...but I don't think that'll happen, Yuffie." Axel purred. "Hope not. I have four other friends here, and Squall already went to juvie." Yuffie said, remembering the time Leon got caught drinking at some party and smashing windows with a bat. He was so drunk then. "Squall? _He's _here?!" Axel's eyes flamed. "Uh...yeah, he is." Yuffie said uncomfortably. "That punk ass stole my girl, Tifa!" Axel shouted. "Huh? No he didn't. Tifa's with no one...actually Leon has a girlfriend named Aerith and he never had a thing for Tifa." Yuffie corrected. "So whose Tifa with then? Whats his name..Clover? Clock, Clay--" **

"**Cloud." Yuffie suggested. "Yeah him! Oh now I remember...that son of a-thinks he can get away with Tifa like that. I mean I remember Squall at one of my parties breaking up a fight between us, and it was CLOUD that flirted with my girl!" Axel grew pissed. "Tifa? Hell no, she was never _your _girl, Axel! Oh, now I remember you...you were that jerk that thought Tifa was all yours and shit so you wanted to beat up Cloud for defending her. Some BS right there." Yuffie tried making her way out of Axel's presence. "Hey, where do you think you're going? As long as you're here with Cloud and Squall-you're as much of a piece of crap as they are! Where are those scum bags?" Axel grabbed her arm. "Let go of me, I was leaving anyway!" spat the frightened Yuffie. **

"**So they _are_ here! I bet Tifa is too." Axel smirked. "You low ass jerk, as if she'd really want some Ragedy Andy doll like you!" Yuffie snapped. "Bit-" Axel attempted to finish his curse, when Leon tapped him on the shoulder, "What the hell do you think you're doing to Yuffie?" he asked. **

**Axel let go of Yuffie and turned to face Leon. "No freaks in my house, Leon. Unless that fiesty girl next to you wants to ditch and stay with me," Axel indicated Aerith. Leon got even more angry. **

"**Shes not going anywhere with you, Axel. Shake it off and we'll leave your gay party." Leon said over the loud music. "Fine. Don't ever come to one of mine again, including your girls." Axel cockily stated. "Whatever." Leon took Aerith's hand, who had taken Yuffie's hand, and the three pushed through the drunk teenagers to find Cloud and Tifa. **

**They found them making out in the pool. "Are they drunk?" Yuffie giggled. "Apparently, not. Hey Cloud, we're leaving and you two better come before Axel beats the crap out of you." Leon flatly said. Cloud and Tifa stopped their "rendezvous" session and looked up at their friends.**

"**I knew he'd find out we were here." Cloud murmured. "No matter. We'll just go crash my place, okay? All of us." Tifa swam out of the pool, with the help of Cloud.**

**In the car, the friends drove off in silence. Leon had a few drinks, so Cloud had to drive.**

"**Your parents home, Tiff?" Yuffie asked, tired. "My little sister Olette will be there, but she'll be too sleepy to care." Tifa said. "Good. I wonder what happened to Roxas and Namine, though." Cloud sighed as he turned up over into Tifa's neighborhood corner. **

"**That reminds me...are you and Cloud actually going out now?" Aerith asked, curiously.**

"**Um, yeah." Tifa blushed. "Nice. Now guys won't think your playing when you tell them your not interested and still single, Tiffy." joked Leon. "Shut up, Squall." Tifa slapped him on the shoulder. "Ow! So why are you becoming like Yuffie now?" Leon sighed. "Because, who wouldn't?" Yuffie smirked.**

**The car stopped on Tifa's driveway and the friends got out. They quietly made their way inside the house and failed, because Olette woke up and told them to shut up. "I'm so glad we don't have school tomorrow, Cloud." Tifa yawned as she set up the couch for Yuffie. Cloud waited for her sleepily by the stairs. "Where'd Leon and Aerith go?" he asked. "Oh, I let them sleep in my parents' room. You don't think they'd do anything, right?" Tifa joked. "Not on Aerith's watch! C'mon lets get to bed." Cloud grinned. "Ew. You two be quiet so I can actually sleep!" Yuffie threw a pillow at Cloud's face. "Whatever, Yuckie." he sang as he grabbed Tifa by the waist and led her upstairs. They made it to her room and switched on the light. **

"**Sleepy yet?" Tifa asked with a yawn. "Kind of. I'm gonna check up on Sora and Roxas though."**

**Cloud explained. He took out his cell phone and texted Roxas first.**

**Cloud: _Where the hell are you?_**

**A couple minutes later...**

**Roxas: _Namine and me went to the beach and I'm at her house_**

**Cloud sighed and began typing in the small digits of his Razor T-Mobile phone,**

**Cloud: _Get home soon because Mom might get home early. And what if a school notice comes and_**

_**they fixed the fire hazard? You can't be running around alone all the time**_

**Roxas: _I know, but I'll be home before breakfast. Sound cool?_**

**Cloud: _Ok. Oh yeah me and Tifa are together so call her house if u need anything. I'm out_**

**Roxas: _I'm kinda busy watching a movie..so yeah Congrats to u and Tifa, bye_**

**Cloud read his little brother's message and started to dial his own house. The phone rang continuously until Sora finally answered it. **

"Hello?**" he asked.**

"**Hey its me, Cloud. Are you okay?" Cloud greeted.**

"I'm alright...Kairi's here and shes watching TV. Where'd you go?**" asked Sora.**

"**A party. But I'm here at Tifa's to spend the night. Tell me if a school notice comes and don't forget to lock the house when you go to sleep." Cloud reminded.**

"Ooh, I'm telling Mom-**" **

"**Oh no you won't! If you do...I'm showing Kairi your DIARY!" Cloud nearly shouted.**

"Its not a diary, its a JOURNAL!**" Sora grew panicky. **

"**Psh. Whatever. Have fun with your not-so-girlfriend." Cloud hung up.**

"**Brothers!" he murmured. Tifa just smiled sweetly. "Now can we get back to where we were, at the pool?" Tifa asked. "Seriously? At this time of the night?" Cloud was turned on (obviously).**

"**No. Maybe tomorrow. My sister might hear us." Tifa laughed at her new boyfriend's disappointment. She crawled into bed and let him sleep beside her as they both instantly fell asleep. And for once, Cloud thought he would dream happily.**

_**Well thats Chapter 2. Lots of Axel drama and stuff, but I promise not so much cussing in the other chaps. Oh and if you're wondering what a Ragedy Andy doll is, look it up on google over images. Its actually a toy doll with red hair that looks like a clown. And if you're freakishly afraid of clowns, my answer is NO, these dolls aren't that scarey looking. Actually they're quite funny to compare to Axel. In my opinion, Axel is a lot more scarrier. Peace Easy by Beezy!**_

_**143-EssTelle**_


	3. Wake Me, Don't Break Me

_**Hey, this is EssTelle and I've posted up Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy and please leave reviews and/or suggestions. I L Y.**_

_**Disclaimer:; I do not own KH and the other games-I don't even own a proper hair straightener iron that works-thanks to my mother...**_

_**(This is what happened to Namine And Roxas)**_

Namine and Roxas left Leon's car and decided to walk up to the beach. It was getting late, but the two didn't really care. They were happy that their school would be closed for the time being and the fact that they were _together._

"So, are you gonna do Yearbook Committee again this year?" Roxas tried making conversation as the other blond sat beside him on the beach sand. They could hear the sounds of the crashing waves and the night's bugs crawling and singing. "I'm not sure. I really wanted to try art, you know-just for my Sophomore year." Namine replied.

"Thats good. I never really like drawing or painting." Roxas admitted. "I love it! Its like writing, except with a more vivid outlook...maybe I could show you some sketches." Namine suggested. "That'd be cool. What do you like to sketch, anyway?" Roxas asked. "Um, anything practically. Something that makes me feel like I should draw it and sometimes it gives me inspiration. I guess thats why I like drawing so much." Namine thoughtfully said. Roxas admired her little philosophy. He thought she looked so pretty in her white dress and blue sandals. Like an angel.

"Roxas? You think we should've went to that party?" Namine curiously asked the spiky blond boy.

"When I'm older, maybe I'd start liking those parties...but I really didn't want to go, honestly." Roxas found himself saying. "You mean when your like Cloud and Leon's age? Thats not too far. I can't imagine myself at a party like that." Namine frowned. "Maybe I won't be like them, but that doesn't mean I won't try a party." Roxas defended himself. "Ooh? Are you just saying that to be..._**cool**_?" Namine teased with a serious tone in her voice. "No! C'mon Nami, I'm not like that. Is it wrong to try something-wild and fun!" Roxas didn't smile. "No. But I think you try to be rushing into things, like growing up and going to parties. Before I met you and Kairi, I thought you were just the little brother of a party player and I didn't think about your personality. I just thought you were immature. Well, your brother for that matter." Namine said. "I'm not like Cloud. Or Sora! Maybe a bit like Sora...but I'm still me. What about you? Don't tell me you haven't got into peer pressure?" Roxas asked. "Yeah, I admit that. So do you still like those parties? I mean, I don't mind." Namine quietly replied. "Well I'm just not much of a party person like Yuffie and them. But I bet I'm more up for it then you are." Roxas teased. "Its not my fault that I care what happens to me, Roxas." Namine pouted. "I know. C'mon, I should take you home." Roxas volunteered as he started to get up off the sand. "Okay. My aunt won't mind if we crash in." Namine smiled. "I didn't know you lived with your aunt." Roxas said. "Oh? Well I never met my parents, I think they died or something when I was a baby." Namine sadly stated.

"I never knew! My dad died when Sora and me were born too. I never met him, but Cloud sure misses him." Roxas said. "Maybe thats why hes such a wild kid, huh? He must miss your father." Namine said. "Okay, Miss Psychologist, lets get going." Roxas took her hand and they strolled down the trek up back to the beach housing neighborhoods. Roxas seemed oblivious to the way Namine blushed. No boy had ever held her hand, well-not since kindergarten.

"You know what, Roxas?" Namine asked quietly. Roxas looked down at her and grinned, "Yeah?"

"I take that back. I should've never underestimated you as Cloud's stupid little brother. I owe you and Sora an apology." Namine said. "No problem. Sometimes I think that he's my stupid _older _brother-and I've never really thought of being his _little _brother and the way people look at me. Thanks, Namine." Roxas kept his smile placed on his face. "I'm just judge-mental. Maybe I am turning out to be just as gossiping as Selphie!" Namine whined. Roxas laughed, "Don't worry...you're far from being like Selphie. Besides, we're friends now and thats all in the past."

Without giving Roxas a warning, she stopped and hugged him. "But I _was _stupid to think you were..." she couldn't find the right words to describe it and him. "Jerky? Yeah I am a jerk." Roxas finished her sentence.

"If you were, I wouldn't let you walk me home in the middle of the night, Roxas." Namine giggled as she let go of him. She had a point, _who goes out of the house on a Tuesday night with just some boy that you think you have a crush on and then again you can't trust him because he's still young and he's still a boy? _But somehow, Namine trusted Roxas as if she knew him as long as Kairi knew Sora.

Cloud called Sora after the two had eaten their pizza and cookies, and they were watching some old cartoons together on Sora's mother's couch. "Sora you need to put a shirt on..." Kairi mentioned after stuffing hot cheetos in her mouth.

She quickly licked her fingers to wipe off the red mess. "Why? Its hot." Sora yawned. "Well its like almost midnight and what if your brothers get home, they'd think we were _doing _something." Kairi explained. "You have a point." Sora hopped off the couch and headed into the laundry room to pick out one of his clean shirts. He ended up choosing a white one and a red one. "Which one makes me look cooler?" Sora jokingly asked as he made it towards the living room. "THEY LOOK THE _SAME _TO ME, S-SORAA!" Kairi growled. "Gees. I just wanted to know, Kai." Sora laughed. "The red one looks new." Kairi commented. "Then the red one it is!" Sora put the shirt on his body.

"What do you want to do? Its midnight." He asked as he lazily plopped beside her on the couch. "I dunno. Lets go out, everybody else is." Kairi suggested. Did she just say '_go out_'?

"What...huh?" Sora asked, unsure how to ask her about what she had just said.

"Yeah, why should we just stay here while Roxas is doing God knows what with Namine, and Clouds out with his buds. I know...STARBUCKS!" Kairi squealed. Sora's panic went away. '_God I need to stop acting like a sap around Kairi_' He mentally scolded himself.

"Are they even open, Kai?" He asked. "I know a 24 hours one by the docks, c'mon lets go before anyone gets home." Kairi shot up from her seat. "Seriously? Hey wait, watch out for the lamp its-" Sora cried. Kairi cried and shrieked even louder. She had unfortunately got up too quickly without noticing the lamp and it had been knocked down by the side of her lower thighs (or leg). She screamed in pain and after 3 seconds of realizing what had happened, she moved her leg away from the burning light bulb. She checked her leg and saw the dead skin peel off of her leg, but it was only a small strip. The surrounding parts of the unburnt skin was turning purple and bruised up brown, and inside the skin was a pure white. She had gotten burnt. "Sora!" she squealed. "Sit down, Kai." Sora helped her.

"Omigod, my leg looks like it has a huge hickie on it." Kairi laughed. Hickie? How could she be laughing at a time like this? Her skin had been teared off. Sora found himself smiling. "Here, let me check on it." Sora volunteered. She let him pull up the skirt of her dress and examine the wound. "You'll need some Neosporin® , Kairi." He said after checking up on the oozing skin. It tickled at his fingers and it made Kairi smile. "Okay, Doctor Sora! But I really want a vanilla bean frappuccino." Kairi said. "Let me get a bandage and we'll go." Sora went to the downstairs bathroom and fumbled around with the first aid kit to find a big enough bandage. He carefully placed it on her skin and helped her back up. Kairi pulled down her skirt and fixed her dress. "Now can we go?" She asked.

Slipping on his shoes, Sora followed Kairi as they walked down the neighborhood to Starbucks. They were used to sneaking out of the house way past bedtime and having time of their lives. And Kairi's parents had never caught her doing bad.

Sora bought Kairi a drink, and he himself had a mocha chocolate drink with whipped cream. He made Kairi laugh when the cream got stuck on his upper lip without his knowing. "We should be sleeping in bed instead of being here, you know that Sora?" Kairi laughed as she sipped her drink. "You know how wrong that sounded, KaiKai?" Sora gave a wink. "In your dreams, Sora! God, remember when we were thirteen and we used to go here all the time with Cloud and Tifa. He had a huge crush on her." Kairi laughed. "That was like two years ago, Kairi. Not so long ago. I hear Cloud and them are sleeping over at Tifa's." Sora reminded. "You think Cloud and Tifa are meant to be?" Kairi thoughtfully asked. "I guess so. Aerith used to like Cloud, but that didn't work out because he still had feelings for Tifa. Hes dumb, but he kind of reminds me of someone." Sora stated about himself. Why was he so scared to tell Kairi that he was so love drunk over her? Everytime they spoke, he noticed the way she talked, moved her lips, and the way her fragile body structure complimented her figure. They were **just **best friends, then again. How can you tell someone that you shared all your dreams and fears with and tell them you want them to let you kiss them when you had no idea if they felt the same? Obviously Kairi didn't want him. He remembered being jealous when she went out with an eighth grader in the seventh grade. His name was Meeko, and he was Mimi Hollowa's older brother. Mimi was considered a cute girl slash popular cheerleader, in Riku's book. God, he wished he could've just kicked Meeko in the face then in the same time smile at Mimi as if nothing happened. Then again, if he liked Mimi why did he care for Kairi like that? That was the beginning of his love sprung over his best friend. At first he thought he just was thinking like a boy to think Kairi was sweet, cute, and everything...but now his feelings were growing stronger. He cared for her more than a best friend. Too bad he's so naïve to know that she wanted him just as badly.

"Who? Riku? Riku never hesitates in telling a girl his feelings. Hes pretty straight forward." Kairi joked.

"Its no one." Sora quietly answered. "Alrightie, Sora. Maybe we can get the medicine for my leg." Kairi said as she took his collar and helped him up. He liked it when she commanded him to do things.

The next morning, Namine found herself in Roxas' bedroom, sleeping on the windowsill cushions. The window was slightly open, but somehow not wide enough to let her fall off down outside to the tree. She remembered what happened last night:

She and Roxas decided not to get in trouble and disturb her aunt and headed to his house instead. Nobody seemed to be home at the time, so Roxas had to help her climb his window and crack it open with a twig, They succeeded, obviously. Namine looked around the dark colored cologne smelling room and found Roxas in his boxers and T-shirt, sleeping like a baby. She laughed at how thoughtful he was to give her pillows and blankets to sleep on the windowsill cushions, it was actually quite nice of him to know how she thought about sleeping in _other _people's beds. Especially boys' beds, for that matter. She got up and watched him sleep peacefully, he didn't even snore, he just softly whispered in his sleep. She leaned in and touched his hand in curiosity. He unconsciously held it and murmured and moaned in his slumber. She giggled softly. "Huh, where am I?" He stirred in the bed. She gasped and tried to hide, but his bright ice blue eyes stared sleepily into her soft eyes. "We hung out late last night. I need to get home, Roxas. My aunt might think I snuck out or something." Namine explained. "I heard Kairi and Sora get home last night...I'm sorry. You probably never ever get out of your house late at night." Roxas apologized. "Don't be, you made last night really cool. I mean, I would've never been caught dead doing that without you." Namine grinned prettily. "Lets go check on Sora and Kairi." Roxas suggested, and Namine agreed. The blonds headed into Sora's room and found the two sleeping on the foot side of the bed, in each other's arms. Sora was holding Kairi on top and Kairi was resting her drooling head over his chest. "Aw, they seem so peaceful together." Namine blushed for her friends. Roxas grew uncomfortable watching his brother and took Namine's hand, "Lets not wake them up." He told her.

"Should we tell them they slept in the same bed?" Namine asked with a smirk on her face. "Nah, lets not embarrass Sora as much as Cloud already does." Roxas grinned back. They closed the door and let the boy and girl sleep.

Kairi woke up sleepily, to feel the warm impact of Sora. **WAIT, WHAT? SORA?** She tried to get off of him, but he held her tightly by the waist. "Waffles and Paupau fruit..." she heard him mutter in his dream. "Sora? Wake up please." Kairi groggily told him. He opened his sleepily, and then starred at the beautiful teenage girl on top of him.

"Oh snap!" He pulled her off of him and sat up scratching his head. "What happened last night?" He asked in a worried voice. "Nothing. We came home, saw Roxas sneak in with Namine, and I fell asleep on your bed..._with __**you.**__" _

Kairi slowly stated. "Oh. Good thing my mom didn't come home early or anything...I'm gonna check the news to see if the school is gonna get sued or something." Sora quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. He couldn't face Kairi.

Kairi on the other hand, felt completely comfortable. She walked downstairs and saw Roxas and Namine watching the morning TV on the couch. "Hey, guys. Have fun last night?" she asked. "Um, yeah. We went to the park and then Cloud found us, but we ditched the party and went to the beach instead." Namine explained. "Lucky! I got burnt on my leg and Sora got burnt on his hand." Kairi giggled. Roxas raised an eyebrow, "Oh look they have a news report on our school!"

THE TELEVISION:

"_**Hi my name is Lexis Dover and I am reporting live at Destiny High School here in the center of the islands. Apparently, this school has failed to meet regulations and fire hazard by their old pipes and the school has evacuated. No signs kids pranking or fuming around with the pipes has been involved by these chemicals, but the school is working on making sure the standards a safe enough for students to head back to their normal classes. School is changed to Thursday, normal timing and no minimum releases. For more information, officers suggest that you call the local health department or your school district number and 555-1278 or **__**www.destinylivenews.web**_

_**I am Lexis Dover and I am out!"**_

"That Lexis Dover is hot!" Kairi, Namine, and Roxas heard a boy's voice. It was Sora.

"And you're so not, Sora." Roxas elbowed Namine, lightly. "Hehe, Roxas is so right." Kairi grinned.

"Hey, so wheres Cloud? I thought he'd be home to make us some breakfast." Sora said, with a grumbling stomache.

"He texted me last night, I think they slept at Tifa's." Roxas explained. "Oh, now I remember." Sora scratched his head. "Roxas, my aunt might be really worried if she doesn't find me in the house. She wakes up around this time, so maybe I should go." Namine interrupted. "Okay, sorry again...about taking you out too late." Roxas apologized.

"No, biggie. Wanna walk me home?" asked Namine. "SURE!" Roxas jumped up and headed to the front door to get his skateboard. Sora just rolled his eyes, "I hope Principal Dyla really does get fired." Kairi giggled.

"I'm gonna take a shower," now Kairi had caught Sora's attention, "Care to join?" She seductively asked.

"Huh...me...you...?" Sora stood mesmerized. Kairi only burst into laughter. "Gotchya! No way in hell would I let you see me in the shower, Sora." Kairi told him. "How bout heaven?" Sora asked mischieviously. "Does heaven exist?"

Kairi asked as she came to the small closet where Sora's mother kept the towels. "A little bit of heaven is all I need." Sora mumbled as he walked away from Kairi to sneak some ice crema in the fridge. He needed lots of sugar to drown his depression. Over what, you may ask? Kairi was making him go loco!

Meanwhile, back at Tifa's big house, Yuffie was helping Olette make pancakes and waffles (since Leon had a phobia over pancakes-he would never touch them for some reason, only waffles). "Those rascals need to wake up, dammit!"

Yuffie said as she tried attempting to put the eggs on a plate. "I wanted to ask, is my sister with _Cloud_?" Olette asked.

"Um...I'm not sure, Omelette!" Yuffie teased. What should she say? Olette constantly teased her older sister about the who Cloud love circles, but Tifa gradually had denied it. Now, the two were caught making out the other night. And what if they were just drunk, then Yuffie would be wrong and everyone would say she was gossiping, and of course she hated being put down. She'd rather let that damn Squall pick on her then Cloud and Tifa, or even Aerith for that matter. "I saw him go in her room. Usually, she'd just get all flirtacious and then make him go away to Leon or something...but last night he was actually holding her. Was I dreaming?" Olette seemed confused.

"Um..." Yuffie trailed off. Olette could really bring in a lot of questions. "So I heard you liked a boy named Pence?" asked Yuffie, changing the subject. "Hell no! Pence is so fat, I can't believe you'd actually think I'd like him, I have better taste than that...Hayner is ever cuter than Roxas-OOPS! You weren't supposed to hear that. Rewind, rewind!"

Olette squealed. "Don't worry. I'll keep that as a dirty little secret." Yuffie chuckled.

Leon woke up to find Aerith sleeping on Tifa's parents' bed, and he on the floor. '_So we didn't do anything last night, huh?_' He reassured himself. He got up from the floor and sat next to Aerith. "Ready to get home? Yuffie's parents are gonna kill me if I don't get her home, and your dad might get mad too." Leon whispered. He knew she was awake.

"Screw Yuffie. I'll just call my dad and tell him I'm gonna spend another night with Tifa again. He doesn't care, really." Aerith yawned, and tried to sit up. "I still have to get Yuffie home. And I think Cloud needs to get home too, and it'll be easy 'cause I have to take Kairi back to my aunt's anyway. I'm the personal driver, nowadays." Leon sighed.

Aerith grabbed his hands and held it in hers, "Clouds gonna get a motorcycle for his seventeenth birthday. Then me and you won't have to pick up him and Tifa all the time. And my dad promised me that Jaguar." She pulled her boyfriend in closer, and he gave her a sweet and innocent kiss. "Your dad will be so pissed to find me in bed with you, Aeri." He laughed at himself. "It makes everything more naughtier. You know my dad just thinks we're friends?" Aerith rubbed his chest with her little hands. "You keep telling me he could care less about your boyfriends, but I've known your dad since ninth grade...he probably thinks I'm gay or something for not being with you." whined Leon, trying to resist his girlfriend. "Shut up and kiss me, you're so not gay." Aerith giggled. "As you wish." Leon began stroking her lovely hair and kissing the bottom of her lips. She licked his lips eagerly as to say 'Open up, Leon!' and he barely inched his lips apart when Aerith slipped her slick tongue inside. They played with eachother until they heard a knock at the door. "Rise and shine, Sweeties! Breakfasts ready-and I so don't wanna walk up in on Cloud and Tifa!" Yuffie's voice rang from outside. "Damn. Do we always have to get interrupted by Yuffie?" Leon sighed.

"Leon, she's your second cousin, just be nice." Aerith teased. "She's a brat, Aerith." Leon tickled her by holding her waist gently. "Enough! I'm starved, Leon...and if you want more of me then you'd better do as I say." Aerith slipped off the blankets and hopped out of the bed. "Follow me, Squall..." Aerith added in a purr. She only purred his first name like that when she meant it. "Coming, Air!" Leon obeyed.

Tifa woke up and found Cloud snoring softly against her hair. Her face was around his chest and she was holding him like a huge teddy bear. "Cloudie?" she asked. "I'm still sleepy, five more minutes." Cloud kissed her forehead.

"Oh, you retard, my parents are gonna be home by lunch. You and Leon have to leave now, and Yuffie too. She might find my diary and post it online." Tifa teased. "Can I read it, then? I want to know what goes on in that little head of yours..." Cloud sarcastically said in a sleepy tone. "Cloud, I'm way too strong to let **anyone **take my diary." Tifa whined. "Tiffy, you're a girl. And remember, I'm **stronger.**" Cloud laughed. "I let you sleep with me and now all you do is say you're stronger, psh yeah. I still run faster." Tifa smiled. "What time is it?" Cloud asked groggily. Tifa turned her head and checked the alarm clock, "Almost ten." she replied. "What the hell! I gotta go, Tifa. My mom might get home early and I still haven't checked up on my brothers." He pushed his girlfriend gently over to the side of the bed and slipped his jeans back on. He remembered that last night it was too hot to wear them. "You're going _now_?" Tifa pouted. "I'll call you, or better-you can call me tonight." Cloud kissed her on the cheek and found his sneakers by the dresser. He opened the door and added in, "Hurry and get dressed...I think Yuffie made breakfast." Tifa sighed and remembered that her little sister Olette would be awake. "Oh crap, whats she gonna say when Cloud walks out of my room?" She hurriedly slipped on a sweater to cover her revealing top, and ran downstairs to find her friends.

The school was back in session by Thursday, and Kairi and Sora were in English, passing notes. The teacher was a substitute named Mrs. Garth, so they didn't necessarily have to pay attention. Sora was the one who kept the conversation going on and on.

_Lets hang out tonight. -Sora_

**I might be busy. But I'll try to make it, what do you want to do? -Kairi**

_Fine, be that way. I wanted to take you to the amusement park. And I was hoping Yuna and Tidus would come too. Roxas has to do an after school project, and Namine got in trouble by her aunt. So I was wondering, happy? -Sora_

**I can barely read your writing Sora. We'll talk at lunch. Mkay? -Kairi**

_Okay. Oh and I think Renee is coming 2, so don't bite her, please!- Sora_

**What why the heck are you inviting Renee?-Kairi**

_Because she's pretty, duh. Ttyl, I think Mrs. Garth almost saw you pass that last note- Sora_

Kairi growled to herself. And she was angry at that Renee girl too. Renee Soshoko was a cheerleader and used to be one of Kairi's "in" friends at a sixth grade clique. Kairi immediately started hating the girl after Renee spreaded rumors that Kairi was an ugly whore, and that Namine was a witch. The guys however, seemed to like Renee despite all of _**her** flaws_. Kairi didn't want to deal with a weirdo girl like Renee, but she definetely didn't want to leave Sora alone with her. Too many girls liked Sora as an eyecandy and even more. Renee, the cheerleader, was one of them.

In the lunch line, Selphie came up to Kairi. "Hey, have you seen Tidus? I am soo angry!" Selphie squeaked.

"Why, what happened?" Kairi asked. "He and Yuna are going to some amusement park with Sora and my friend Renee." Selphie explained unhappily. "Really? Oh yeah, Sora told me about that. I guess I'm invited too." Kairi felt bad for Selphie, who obviously had a crush on the quiet Tidus. "At cheer practices, Renee always talks about Sora. I know you hate her, but she really thinks that you must've kept Sora out of your pants for a really long time to make him go ga-ga over you!" Selphie laughed. "WAH?" Kairi blushed in confusement. "You heard me, isn't it obvious? Almost _all _the freshmen girls like Sora. Either him, or Roxas. And the older guys are already taken...so it doesn't matter." Selphie continued to dreamily say. Kairi collected her casserole and french fries while Selphie went on, "Don't worry, KaiKai! They're only rumors. Renee can suck up on her big nose for all Sora cares."

Kairi came to the usual table, the juniors were somewhere outside by the fountain (because they thought sitting with the "kids" may put down their ego), but what she saw made her almost break down. Renee was sitting next to Sora, giggling and laughing along with the other girls and guys. _' Thought everyone hated Renee?' _ Kairi asked herself.

"Oh hey, Kairi!" Sora called his best friend. Renee turned around to see the brownish redhead.

"Oh, hello...what is _she _doing here, Sora?" Renee glared at Kairi as she stated this.

"Oh c'mon, Kairi always sits here with us." Riku said.

"No, its okay. I'm gonna find-I'm gonna go." Kairi walked away with her tray and tried to hold back the tears.

She made it outside, when she felt hands touching her shoulder.

"Kairi, why are you crying?" It was her older cousin, Leon. The tears seemed to stream down her face, "Um...I got an F in biology." Kairi lied. "Leon, I know that look..." Kairi could hear Aerith's sweet voice. "Sit with us, and tell me what happened, alright Cous?" Leon helped her make the way down to the fountain. Cloud stared down at Kairi in shock. He had never seen his little brother's best friend cry before. "What happened, Sweetie?" Tifa and Yuffie said in unison. "She didn't fail biology, thats a fact." Aerith said in a murmur. "I really don't want to talk about it." Kairi wiped away the tears. She felt like her heart was empty, with no emotion or feeling. Was this the feeling of being heartbroken? She had only felt it once before with her ex, Michaelangelo. He cheated on her in the eighth grade with...**Renee, **the same girl who sat by Sora inside the cafeteria only a couple yards away. Renee had brought all the pain back. A worser pain than being rejected by Meeko, Mimi's brother.

_**Aha! Poor Kairi, though. She needs to suck up and get a real man-that is if Sora will be a man. Hope it wasn't long or anything and you enjoyed it. If it was confusing, deal with me. I'm trying to finish this story up. I need suggestions! Do you guys want more of Yuna and Tiddie-bear? Hehe. Tiddie-bear sounds scrumptious to say. **_

_**Bye bye-EssTelle**_


	4. Lets Be More or Nothing

**More Than Amusement at the Amusement Park;; **

_Best Friends Or Nothing_

LYRICS BY CASSIE VENTURA:;

Weve been through this a thousand times  
And ive never been more sure then i am right now  
Cassie ugh shhh  
Please dont say anything  
Its just about that time

I guess its about time that im finnaly moving on  
I dont really care if its right or wrong  
And in spite of the way i love your touch  
You know its gon be better for both of us  
It hurts like hell but i got to try  
You already know the reason why  
So no matter whos right or wrong  
I think its finnaly time that im moving on 

Ohh i cant stop the way I love you  
Ive got to let this go  
Although weve tried  
Doesnt really matter no more   
And i dont know what i stay here for  
Especially when i know i gotta make a move

I guess its about time that im finnaly moving on  
I dont really care if its right or wrong   
And in spite of the way i love your touch  
You know its gon be better for both of us  
It hurts like hell but i got to try   
You already know the reason why  
So no matter whos right or wrong  
I think its finnaly time that im moving on

Dont tell me i should stay Its too late now  
To think we can make this work somehow  
You should know the truth Its over  
Over and done  
Ohh and i cant believe  
All of this time youve had me thinking  
Thinking you would call me late night  
Knowing damn well you wouldnt do it  
Telling me i was still on your mind  
I dont know why you had to put me through it  
And im thinking im still livin for your love  
It was all over and you knew it  
Although its gonna be hard to let this go  
Boy this is something i gotta do

I guess its about time that im finnaly moving on  
I dont really care if its right or wrong   
And in spite of the way i love your touch  
You know its gon be better for both of us  
It hurts like hell but i got to try   
You already know the reason why  
So no matter whos right or wrong  
I think its finnaly time that im moving on

Gave you all of my heart  
All of my body  
All of my soul  
All of my precious time  
And you know its so hard loving somebody   
I loved you so good baby you cant deny  
You know this time that respect goes away  
Let it fade away  
And the only way to heal is to give me time and space

I guess its about time that im finnaly moving on  
I dont really care if its right or wrong  
And in spite of the way i love your touch  
You know its gon be better for both of us  
It hurts like hell but i got to try  
You already know the reason why  
So no matter whos right or wrong  
I think its finnaly time that im moving on

The song repeated over and over in Kairi's I-Pod as she walked home on that hot day. She was glad Mr. Owen let all the kids five minutes earlier, so she got to her locker, put her books away, and headed out the door before anyone else did. Anyone else, meaning Sora. She didn't want to deal with him pestering her about the getaway at the cafeteria. She even tried not looking at him during math class, but he had to do some student council thing and she didn't see him in her other classes. Now, she headed towards her house hoping that her mother was home making cheesecake. She loved cheesecake (too bad she couldn't make it herself). The song finally switched over to some song that you've probably never heard of and she was about to sigh, when there was a tap on her shoulder. Yuna.

"Ahh! What are you doing, trying to scare me, Yunie?" Kairi asked.

"Sorry, Leon told me you were crying for no reason, whats wrong?" Yuna apologized. "Its nothing, I was just overreacting over something so stupid. I'm so sensative..." Kairi sighed, she wondered if Yuna was the right person to talk to about these things. "I really want you to come to the amusement park with me and Tidus and Sora...I don't think It'll be fun with Renee. She is a cheerleader, and she might just be mean. Please come, Kairi!" Yuna begged. "I dunno. I'm not in the mood. Besides, you know rollercoasters scare me to DEATH." Kairi explained. "You're overreacting, just come. I promise Tidus won't pick on you, tehe." Yuna flashed her smile, hoping that Kairi would give in. "Sorry, but I have to think about it, and by the time I do-It'll probably be too late." Kairi said. "Oh, come on KaiKai? Listen, I have to catch up with a friend near my neighborhood but I'll be sure to call or something. Oh yeah-I hope that whatever the reason why you cried at lunch didn't have anything to do with Renee." Yuna waved goodbye and ran up the hill before Kairi could protest about anything. _'Is it that obvious to everyone?' _she mumbled to herself. If Yuna knew that her feelings were hurt because of-jealousy? Did that mean that Sora knew too? Stupid Leon had to tell everyone!

Kairi made it home and put her bag over by the staircase as she plopped over by the couch. Her mother wasn't even home, and it made Kairi feel alone and abandoned. School drama sucked, and so did Renee. Kairi decided to just relax a bit, until a knock came on the door. She lazily got up and came to her white door and opened it. There stood, practically as a lifesaver-Leon, her big cousin. "How ya feeling, Kid?" He asked, with a concerned look on his face. "Fine. What do you want?" Kairi asked.

"Is my favorite aunt home?" her cousin asked. "Apparently, not." Kairi replied. "Good, because I think for your own good I have to take you somewhere you're probably going to regret and not regret." Leon stated. "Really? Then I don't wanna go. Its Thursday, what can I possibly want to regret and not regret?" Kairi sarcastically asked. "Come on, get in the truck...hmm you might want to fix your hair and change first, though." Leon said. Kairi seemed confused at first, but didn't hesitate to obey her elder. She came back looking fresh and clean, "So where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." Leon grinned.

Sora, Tidus, and Yuna stood waiting by the ticket booth for either Renee or Kairi to show up. Sora was regretting not catching up with Kairi earlier at school to ask if she was okay with the whole Renee-situation. To be honest, he realized that maybe Kairi was a tad bit jealous of the cheerleader. Soon enough, he saw Renee, and she was all dolled up as she approached the trio. "Hi, Renee." he said.

"Hey, Sora! Oh, I remember you guys...Yuna and Tidus, right?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, nice seeing you." Tidus added in. "Yes, thats our names. You think we should wait for Kairi? Leon said he was gonna-" "NO! I mean...er...shes probably not gonna come anyway, right Sora?" Renee interrupted Yuna. Obviously, she didn't want Kairi to be there at the amusement park. Yuna glared at Sora, half suspiscious. "Um, maybe she should show up now." Sora shrugged.

"There's Leon's truck! I see her!" Tidus exclaimed, pointing to Leon's car. Renee rolled her eyes, a bit disappointed.

Kairi sat holding her hands together in rage. Leon had went totally against her will. Out of all places, he took her _here? _The amusement park! "I'm not going, Leon." Kairi growled. "Why not? Look, Sora and them already spotted you-so you can't just make me drive you home." Leon said. He had a point. "I hate you! You don't know how stupid you are, _Squall!_" Kairi used his first name, and she had never ever used his name like that unless she was angered in pure hatred. "I don't expect you to forgive me, but Tidus just pointed to us, so get out." Leon sighed. Kairi gave her older cousin one last look before opening the car door. She slammed it shut with a guilty feeling sinking in. Maybe Leon was trying to do something nice... "KAIRI!" She heard Yuna's call from behind. She turned around and forced a simple smile that made Sora's heart melt. The three others ran towards the girl, and Leon drove off.

"I didn't think you'd come." Yuna added with a smirk. "Whatever, Yuna! I'm here, and I'm ready to ride some rides." Kairi grinned. She noticed Renee clinging to Sora, and in disgust she pointed out to the outsider, "Oh so you're here, Renee."

"Yeah, we all know how you hate rollercoasters, so I decided to tag along to be Sora's buddy for a bit. Right, Sora?" Renee glared at the redhead. Now Sora had to take sides, and he didn't want to get in between Renee and Kairi's fight. "Um, right." He guiltily replied. Kairi gave him a hurt look.

"Hey, lets go ride that scary haunted ride, guys!" Tidus suggested. "Definetely!" Sora cheered.

"Oh, Tidus...that ride has dead people on it and its a cave too. I'm literally going to be scared!" Yuna whined. "Don't worry, I'll ride with you and protect you, Scaredy-Yuna." Tidus chuckled. "No way will I be caught dead on that ride." Renee snobbishly declared. "Good. Then me and Sora will go on. Come on!" Kairi exclaimed. The five came to the lines, but Renee stood back since she couldn't go on. She seemed to be filled with anger and jealousy. Kairi was just glad to get away from the girl.

"Sora, I have a confession." Kairi blushed, as the two got their seatbelts strapped on the car. "Shoot." Sora replied. "If I scream so loud from this ride, don't say that I didn't tell you so. Okay?" Kairi asked.

"No problemo." Sora laughed. The carts began to move, and Kairi took one last look at Renee before screaming her heart out as a fake dead bloody man appeared to be ran over by their cart. She heard evil laughter and roars, so she closed her eyes, not wanting to look or peek at anything else. She could hear Sora laughing at her. "Kairi, its all fake! C'mon just look, I'm right next to you..." Sora said.

Kairi decided to peek, but in her horror she saw a creepy looking guy hung up from the wall. She screamed, and hid herself into Sora's sleeve. She held on to him for dear life. "Sora that wasn't funny!"

For a moment, the two decided to scream "JESUS!" the whole ride. And they did, actually.

When they got off, Tidus and Yuna were pointing their fingers at them and laughing. "Kairi, you were still screaming even before you realized the ride was over!" Yuna giggled. "So? T-that place was s-so scary!" Kairi gasped. Sora hugged her, "That was horrific, huh?"

"We heard you two scream 'Jesus' the whole time. Sounded kinda nasty..." Tidus chuckled.

Yuna elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

Just then, Renee ruined everything by sliding in and making her way right next to Sora. "Was it boring, with me gone, Sora?" Renee asked, glancing at Kairi a bit. "It was fine. But I want to ride the rollercoaster, whos in and whos too chicken?" Sora laughed like a little boy. "I will!" Kairi shouted.

The five ran up in the line to go on an old wooden rollercoaster than Sora secretly loved for it's legend of breaking soon enough. When Renee got past the line wall, the worker stopped her. "Sorry, but all the seats are taken. You'll have to wait for the next ride." Renee looked at the man in disgust, "But thats so unfair, I paid money to experience rides with my friends and now look at what you have done! I DEMAND YOU GET ME A SEAT ON THAT CART! OR ELSE I WILL..." Her voice trailed off in the distance as Kairi was helped into her seat. Sora sat next to her. "Ready to die, Kairi?" he asked sarcastically. "Shut up. I'm only going on this ride because you are." Kairi admitted. "Really? Well in that case-" He was interrupted by the carts moving upward and the ride was about to begin. Kairi looked as if she was going to faint and swallow. "Just put your hands up in the air when we drop, Kai. And whatever you do, don't hold on to the railings!" Sora yelled over the screams of excitement. Then as the carts went up faster, the big drop finally came to view, "Sora, please dont let me go!" Kairi shouted. Sora looked over at her, confused. He offered her his hand, and she gladly excepted. "Here we go-WEEEYEAHH!!" He smiled as they all flew downward. Kairi couldn't help but scream, "DEAR HEAVENLY MOTHER OF GOD, SAVE ME, SAVE ME, AHHH, MOMMY, MOMMY, STOP THE RIDE, AHHH, SORA, SORA ,SORA!" It went on like this for a minute, until the ride finally stopped.

"Kairi, you okay?" Sora asked, fixing his spiky brown hair.

"No. I think I'm gonna be sick!" Kairi stated flatly. He helped her out of her seat, and the two walked over towards Tidus, Yuna, and Renee. "Have fun, Kairi? You look so sick." Renee smirked.

"Yea, maybe you should just relax a bit while we go on another ride." Yuna said with a concerned expression on her face. "Kairi, don't be such a baby. That was fun!" Tidus laughed. Yuna elbowed him again. "I think I will rest. You guys go ahead, I'll sit at this bench." Kairi decided.

"You sure you'll be okay? We're gonna ride the ferris wheel..." Sora held her shoulder with a hand.

"I'll be fine. But I might throw up if I go on another ride for awhile." Kairi admitted.

"Poor, Kairi! Lets just go..." Renee rolled her eyes. She grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him away.

"We'll be back, I promise!" Sora turned his head as Renee tried pulling his attention away from Kairi.

"I know you will." Kairi whispered. She then grew dizzy. Not because of the rides, but because of the fact Sora didn't let go of Renee's hand. She hated herself for thinking of him as someone to have feelings for. She hated Renee too.

Sora sat by Renee on the ferris wheel as the wheel went in slow circles.

"So..." Sora sighed. Howcome he couldn't talk to Renee? He could say a million things to Kairi and actually start a good conversation, but with Renee-these efforts were fruitless. Maybe it was because they had nothing in common. After all, Renee was a cheerleader.

"So, I was just wondering if you like me the way I'm hoping you like me." Renee stated.

Sora was surprised, "Isn't that a bit too straight forward, Renee?"

"Not to me. Isn't this supposed to be a date, Sora? Come on, I'm not like your Kairi-friend. I'm real. I'm a chick." Renee said as she looked into Sora's confused eyes. "What do you mean? Kairi's my best friend." Sora asked. "Whatever. I'm not gonna play all innocent like she does. The difference between her and me, is that I'm not stupid to act like I don't like you. I like you and she's getting in the way." Renee seemed so irritated at how slow Sora was being. "I think you're pretty, and a lot of guys like you, but I thought we were _friends. _I'm not just some guy, and Kairi isn't some girl you should be insulting like that, Renee. Ugh, I wish this ride was over...because now I realize what a shallow-headed jerk you are." Sora coldly told the shocked cheerleader. "Fine be that way, Sora. I knew you'd be an innocent loser anyway." Renee found the nerve to say, in spite of her state of shock. No guy had ever rejected Renee. Not even her friends talked to her in the tone Sora did. He was pissed. She was trying a way to revenge herself. Then she saw it. The perfect timing. Kairi was watching the two down below from the ground, and the idea popped up right in Renee's mind. It would be the most horrid and easiest thing she could do, especially because Kairi was watching. "You deserve this, Sora!" She announced boldly.

Sora turned to look at her with bewildered eyes, "What the-?" and she did it. Renee placed her big lips on Sora's skinny and unaware lips. His first kiss, stolen by the shallow cheerleader. Kairi watched in shock as Renee held the kiss. Sora didn't know what to do, he was too slow to react, and before he knew it-the ride was over and he could hear Kairi.

"How could you?" she gasped. He pushed Renee away from his face, "Kairi...its not what it looks like..." He jumped up and grabbed her left arm. "Let go of me! I know exactly what you're doing-making out with _her!_" Kairi indicated Renee, who was too pleased at the misunderstanding. Kairi had thought that it was Sora that had made the move, not the other way around. "Wait, Kairi! Let me explain!" Sora begged. She looked at her childhood friend and he saw the hurt in her eyes, "Please, stay away from me."

Then Kairi ran. As fast as she could. Sora was about to run after her, when he felt Renee's slimy hands touch his shoulder. "What do _you_ freaking want?!" he shouted at the cheerleader. "Ugh! Nothing. God, I thought you wouldn't resist me but then again you are dumb, Sora." Renee snapped. "Shut up! You really want to know why I don't like you, Renee?" Sora questioned. "WHY?"

"Because guys like me don't like SLUTTS like you!" Sora snapped back. Renee gasped, stunned at his cold remark. "Whatever." Renee murmured as she swept past Tidus and Yuna.

"That went well." Tidus said. "I got to find Kairi, sorry!" Sora started to run as he called back to his two shocked friends. Too bad that they didn't have the time to tell Sora that they had just hooked up on the ferris wheel only minutes before. "Let him be." Yuna patted Tidus' arm, "He needs to apologize to Kairi." Tidus nodded his head. "Hey, you think Renee will give us her tickets?"

Kairi ran all the way home. She was so tired and angry at herself, that she didn't care to notice that her mother still wasn't home. Everything came back to her mind. That kiss was all that she thought about. A kiss that would've probably been hers, was taken away from Renee, Destiny's lovely cheerleaders.

"I guess he sort of was always into pretty, popular girls." Kairi sighed. She headed back to the couch and felt like dying. Something surprising happened. No tears came down her eyes. She thought all the way through her run that she'd end up crying and sobbing her heart out. But nothing had happened. Her heart felt broken, cold, and empty. The emptiness was so strong, that she didn't have any emotional feelings towards it. Everything just felt so numb. Her head began to go in circles and she would've fainted, if she hadn't heard the loud knock on the door. She jumped up, and ran to the door, hoping that it would be her mother to comfort her. To her dread, it was him. His spiky brown hair was a mess, and he looked like he had run the whole way. "Kairi..." Sora panted. Kairi couldn't say anything, so she tried shutting the door, but he had managed to put a foot in the corner to block the door from closing.

"Wait! We need to talk...what you saw at the ferris wheel with Renee-"

"I know perfectly well of what happened, Sora. So do yourself a favor and go back to her!" Kairi whined, trying with all her might to close the door. But he was stronger. "Shut up and listen to me, Kairi!" Sora inched his way through the door and it bursted open, leaving Kairi defeated and bewildered. "I didn't kiss her, Kairi." Sora explained. "Oh my god, stop being a liar...I saw you!" Kairi crossed her arms. He stood before her in the hallway. "No, she made the move on me! She wanted to make you jealous because I rejected her." Sora said with anger.

"You're pissing me off, Sora." Kairi stabbed him in the chest with a finger. She was surprised at how strong he was. "You're not listening!" Sora cried. Kairi decided the only thing to do was to kick him. She kicked him in the nuts. But he barely dodged it, and fell to the floor, bringing Kairi with him.

She looked at him with guilt and anger as she lay on top of him.

"You're the one who is so damn stubborn, Kairi!" Sora snapped at her.

"Me? You leave me confused and heartbroken every single day! You keep playing games with my head and I can't even tell if you're for real anymore!" Kairi snapped back.

"Oh, shut up! As if you don't do the same?"

"I try to tell you my feelings...but you're just so..."

"I'm what!?"

"I hate you!" Kairi yelped. Sora grabbed her arms, and shoved her over to the floor, bringing himself now on top. "Hate me? Well thats your problem, Kairi. You never realize anything in front of you!"

He angrily spoke. His voice was getting confusing to Kairi, somehow she felt that he was sorry.

"I hate you too, Kairi." He added in indescribable words.

Kairi rolled over and this time, she was once again on top.

"Then why are you here? Why stay my _best _friend if you're like this?" She questioned, her voice becoming lower and sadder.

He rolled her over again, "Because! You're irresistable, Kairi. I hate you, but I love you."

His words were above a whisper. Sora held himself above Kairi by his arms, and stared at her, breathing heavily. She grew silent.

"I don't want to stay just your best friend either, Sora." Kairi whispered in his ear.

She gently pushed his face towards hers, and their lips finally met. He was shocked, but quickly recovered by passionately kissing her back. She held him by the neck as his hands stroked her cheek lovingly. They loved every bit of it. But something was wrong. He started to press himself down more on her, but she realized that she loved this feeling-and she grew scared. "Get off!" She shoved him to the side. He fell to the right of her as she quickly got up. "Huh? Kairi-"

"Leave, get out! Leave me alone!" Kairi ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Kairi? Whats wrong?" Sora asked, confused. He realized that she would not answer, and had no choice. He grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the kitchen and quickly wrote:

_Kairi, I can't stand us being just best friends. If we can't be more than friends , then lets be nothing at all- Sora_

He bent over and slipped it under the door. Kairi had her back on the door and saw the note. She read it from where she stood, and silently slid her back up against the door. She began to sob as she reached the ground. It was too hard to admit that she wanted him badly. Sora stared at the door with mixed feelings. He couldn't wait forever, and pressed his head up against the door, "Why do you have to be _so difficult!_" He banged his head in frustration. No reply came, but Kairi sat on the other side of the door with tears in her eyes and a frown. Sora muttered something else, and quickly turned away from the bathroom hallway. He made his way out the door, shut it, and left Kairi's house feeling stupid. He should have never made out with her like that. He should have never even invited stupid Renee.

Kairi sat on the floor crying. She wasn't sure why. She felt scared. Everything was new to her. And the fact that they had just fought and ended up kissing like that? It made her feel-_confused_.

"Sora, why do you have to be predictable and unpredictable at the same time?" She softly cried.

She ended up opening the door, and looking for her love. He was gone. She knew it was too good to be true, so she fled upstairs and fell onto her bed. Exhausted from crying, fighting, arguing, running, thinking, and _kissing_...Kairi decided to close her eyes and drift away to dreamland.

_**They hate eachother, but they love eachother? Sounds dangerous. Leave reviews, and story suggestions. What should happen next? YOU DECIDE! Oh and if you're wondering what happened to Yuna and Tidus, well Tidus kissed her on the ferris wheel and Sora was too love sprung to notice that they were holding hands. As for Renee...hey I would've put that she walked home and got kidnapped by some dude on the corner and he tried rapping her because she dresses too revealing, but then again shes a cheerleader and could do some kicks at the kidnapper. I mean, cheerleaders are strong and have to learn how to stretch their legs. Eh, but Renee isn't anyone in particular. I just like the name for the bad ass girl. She just had to be so revengeful and kiss Sora. Poor, Sora...he probably feels all rejected by Kairi. :/ -EssTelle**_


	5. The Ladies Are Mad

Chapter 5: **Chyea boi! Its finally here.** _Terribly sorry about the almost 2 month wait for this chapter, but I got busy and ended up in another state for a month after school was over. But I can write some more now that I'm home and its summer. Don't be a tweak and read/review._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kairi woke up and found that she was in her room and the morning birds were singing happily. She didn't bother to get up, why would she want to? If she went to school, she'd have to face **him**. Kairi wasn't ready to deal with Sora, or even forgive him for last night…or was she?

Maybe they'd never be friends again. It pained her to think about it.

Meanwhile, Sora was already walking to school since it was already 8:00 AM. He spotted Roxas chatting with some dude who looked like Hayner, and Riku was nearby. Roxas always got to school ten minutes earlier than Sora, somehow. "Whats up with you, you look freakin' like you drank ten cans of Bud." Riku slightly teased his friend. "He's been crazy since he came home from his little date with Renee." Roxas rolled his eyes. "You went on a date with a _cheerleader_?" Hayner seemed pretty shocked. "Correction: _The_ cheerleader." Riku added. "Shut up. I don't want to talk about it." Sora frowned. "Jeez, since when did you become all emo, Sora!" Riku said offended. "Just leave him alone-oh look theres Namine!" Roxas caught a sight of the blond-headed girl carrying some books. "Hey Roxas, have you seen Kairi? She was supposed to walk with me today and we wanted to go check if the principal got sued." Namine questioned Roxas.

"Nope. Did you ask Yuna?" Roxas asked. "Yeah, she said Kairi was pretty upset about something to do with Renee the Cheerleader and didn't even stay at the amusement park…I'm sensing Sora has something to do with this…" Namine tapped her foot on the cement. "Don't look at me, I'm not in the mood." Sora sighed. "What _did _happen to you and Kairi last night, bro?" Roxas questioned in a concerned tone. "I don't remember." Sora lied. "Pft. That's a great excuse, dude." Riku crossed his arms. "Well…uh…oh look theres the morning bell! Gotta get to homeroom!" Sora quickly tried to escape from his explanations. "Wait, I didn't hear the morning bell, did you?" Namine asked Roxas as Sora stormed off. "Great. Lets just hope he didn't screw things up with Kairi, I bet Leon would kick his a-" Just then, a teacher walked by and Roxas quickly shut his mouth from saying the "booty" word.

Sora didn't see Kairi all day at school, and figured that she was playing hooky to avoid him. Kudos to him for figuring out that! It was lunchtime, and he took his tray over to sit with his guy friends. The girls were mysteriously off somewhere else-and so was Roxas. Tidus stuffed a handful of Hot Cheetos in his mouth, "I wonder where Yuna is…" he said, but sounded kind of stupid since his mouth was already full. Sora was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice Tidus was looking at him still. "Sora, so what happened to you and Kairi? I hear Renee is pretty pissed at you, too." The beach blond-haired guy asked. "A lot of weird things happened last night, but I'm not so sure if I really wanna talk about Renee." Sora once again, for about the millionth time that day (who knows maybe even the bijillionith time) he sighed loudly. "I'm not so sure that's possible-since the fact she's coming right towards us now…" Riku pointed to the back of the cafeteria. Sora turned his head around and saw the evil-faced girl with a group of her posse. Sora gulped, "Just my luck."

"Roxas?" Namine asked the boy as they both sat on the park benches. The park actually belonged on school property, and few kids spent their lunch hours in the park because of its far distance from the other classrooms. But Roxas had decided to take Namine to the park, because it was the only place where they could be alone. "Yeah?" Roxas looked down from his view of the trees to see the blond girl. "I don't think Sora is ever going to hook up with Kairi from what I hear." Namine explained. "Oh? I think they will." Roxas replied with a smirk on his face. "What makes you think that?" Namine questioned. "I don't know. They've been friends for a really long time and eventually they're gonna want each other badly enough." Roxas shrugged. "I don't think its possible." Namine quietly said. "What are you saying, Namine?" Roxas asked. Namine looked into Roxas's eyes and frowned, "Well I've known a girl and boy and they've been friends for a long time and…well, I don't know…"

"And what? Tell me."

"They've been friends but he never asked her out or anything. So where's the hope in that!" Namine finished her statement quickly. It was silent for a few moments, until Roxas spoke:

"Oh, I see. And who are these people that you knew?"

"What does it matter, anyway." Namine shrugged.

"I dunno," Roxas scratched his spiky blond head, "Can I ask you a serious question, Namine?"

"Better than anyone else I know, Roxie!" Namine sarcastically said.

"Ha ha, very funny. No, seriously…what if theres a girl you really, really think you possibly might have more than a crush on but your afraid to tell her because a ton of other guys already liked her and she rejected them… so you think that you don't have a chance with her, but still you're dying to kiss her…?" Roxas asked. Namine thought for a moment and then she smiled her prettiest smile, "I'd do the exact thing that he was dying to do: Kiss her." For a moment Roxas was confused, but he wasted no time. He leaned in, closed his eyes, and was about to meet lips with Namine when all of a sudden…

"**ROXAS!**"

"Huh, wha-Woah!" Roxas cried as he accidentally fell off his seat and landed stomach flat on the grass. "Omigod. Roxas are you alright?" Namine quickly got up to check on the boy. "Ouch." Roxas rubbed his elbow. "Roxas, there you are! I need you right, right now!" A familiar high-toned voice called from behind. Roxas and Namine turned to see Sora, who had obviously ran the whole way from the cafeteria just to find them. "Uh, did I interrupt something?" Sora scratched his head. Roxas groaned, "No, you did _nothing _wrong." He quickly got up with the help of Namine and took Sora by the arm so Namine wouldn't hear their conversation. "What is it! I was just about to kiss her!" Roxas tried not to yell, but failed bitterly. Namine just blushed and looked away off to the side as if she didn't hear a thing Roxas had said. "Well oops, my bad! Renee came to my table and told me she was sorry and wanted to go to a party and I told her yes." Sora quickly said. "What? Why would you do that…I thought that Renee was a skank?" Roxas asked in confusion. "It doesn't matter. Renee seemed pretty cool about it and Riku agreed to go too. I think maybe its time I moved on from Kairi and looked at other options." Sora said plainly. "What?! Oh my god, are you that crazy, Sora? To think I always called you my 'justice-serving' brother when you just wanna rendevouz with Renee to get over Kairi? I thought you 2 were best friends, what happened last night, Sora?" Roxas's temper was quickly rising. "Just stay out of it, Roxas. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go too. I mean, you always said that it would be cool to go to a party like Cloud does, and now you're yelling at me? This could be your chance to actually get with a cheerleader! Remember all those times you used to say how cool it would be now that we're in high school?" Sora hollered loudly, and Namine heard all of it. "You wanted to get with a _cheerleader_?" Namine asked Roxas. "No, I wanted to…but not now, I want someone else-" Roxas turned to see the blonde girl. "I thought you said you weren't like Cloud and all those party boys, Roxas! Then who is that 'someone else' anyway? The head cheerleader?" Namine interrupted him in pitiful disgust. She was hurt. _Roxas is a typical hot-girl chaser, to think he'd actually want to kiss me, _Namine thought. "That's not true, Namine. I don't like any of the cheerleaders!" Roxas cried. "No it isn't, what about that one time when we were watching Riku play basketball, and Kairi said that the one cheerleader Adrienne was too sluttish and you said she was so hot…" Sora wasn't helping at all. "Shut up, dude! And don't go to Renee's party…Namine wait! I did say that, but I don't like Adrienne or Candace or Holly!" Roxas chased after Namine, who was already running away. "Whatever, dude!" Sora yelled across to Roxas. Roxas just flipped him off and continued trying to explain to Namine that he wasn't a jerk.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kairi didn't go to school, but got ready anyways. She was popping in some cookies in the oven around 5:30 PM, and was sort of feeling upset that her mother was out working late **again**. She wore her favorite pink outfit, and had her hair in curls, but inside she didn't feel pretty. She felt depressed. Not only did she and Sora fight, he admitted he loved her. _Loved her._ Out of all the guys that had an eye on her, she wouldn't have guessed that Sora would be the first to admit it. He was a dork for crying out loud. He was a sappy-cute-sexy-dork. He was _her _dork. Scratch that-he used to be her dork. Now he was nothing. _I should've gone to school and tried to talk to him, _she thought sadly to herself. Just then, the doorbell rang. "Coming, I'm coming!" Kairi called after the third ding-dong. To her surprise, it was Namine. "There you are, Kairi! I've been having a bad day." Namine rushed in to hug her friend. "Bad day, tell me about it." Kairi sighed, hugging Namine back. They departed and Kairi invited Namine inside. "Mmm, smells like cookies. I could really use that." Namine giggled. "Whats wrong, Namine?" Kairi asked as she showed Namine the kitchen. "Roxas disappointed me. Nothing more. He's probably off kissing some cheerleader Audrey, Molly, Polly-whatsherfacee. I honestly thought he wasn't a party boy, but that just proves I'm stupid." Namine sighed as she sat on the counter seats. "Sounds dramatic." Kairi sighed as well. "Wait! You didn't tell me about your double date with Sora, Tidus, Yuna, and…Renee. How did it go, Kairi?" Namine asked. "I really don't wanna talk about it, Namine." Kairi sadly said. "Oh c'mon tell me! I promise to be understanding, unlike anyone else. Sora seemed pretty depressed today anyhow. He didn't tell me or anyone a thing. Which is shocking…" Namine urged. Kairi took a deep breath, "It's a long story, Nammie."

"Tell me, I've got all the time, Kairi." Namine flashed a small smile. Kairi felt that she had to tell Namine this, if anyone else. So she told Namine **everything**. About Renee, about the fighting and the whole conversation between her and Sora. Absolutely everything. Namine listened to every word. And when Kairi was finished, all she said was:

"So what do you think, Kairi? Do you love him back?"

"I don't know…he really hurt me, but at the same time I think I love him even more." Kairi admitted. "Well, you'd better get your feelings straight before he makes a fool out of himself. He's so depressed, him and Riku are going to a party and he might get with Renee if you don't come clean about your heart soon." Namine explained. "What party?" Kairi had a smile on her face. Namine grinned back, "Before we crash it. Can't we take some cookies? I want to get stuffed with junk food so I can feel better about _Roxas_."

"Sure can!" Kairi's grin grew bigger, from ear to ear.

_**AN: Uh oh, they're gonna crash the party and try to get Sora back to senses. Not without a fight though, Renee still is a very popular cheerleader and sooo hates Kairi. I'm thinking Namine might throw a cookie at Roxas for calling a cheerleader hot. Poor Roxas, he couldn't even explain his true feelings to her without stupid Sora ruining it. But that's High School. Reviews would be nice!**_


	6. Parties&Kisses

Chapter 6: **The Party Crashing**

"So where does Renee live anyway?" Kairi asked Namine.

"I heard Tom Hopper say it was near Olette's." Namine replied.

"Olette's? That's all the way near the clock tower down town." Kairi groaned. "I know, but I know a walking shortcut, Kairi." Namine explained.

"Great!" Kairi followed Namine down Palm Tree Avenue near some fancier housings that began turning into bigger buildings as they walked near an ally-way. "C'mon, this way." Namine urged Kairi to keep following. They walked through the ally and heard a dog bark off in someone's backyard. "Yikes. This place gives me the spooks, if only Sora was here." Kairi said.

"Yuck! Then you'd be all over him and Roxas & Me would have to be all disgusted." Namine giggled. "Oh yeah? Since when was Roxas so close to you, Nammie?" Kairi teased. Namine turned bright pink, Kairi had a point. "I didn't s-say that…" Namine stuttered. "Oh riiight…" Kairi laughed.

Meanwhile, Sora had convinced Roxas to come to Renee's house party since Riku said it would be tons of fun. They arrived shortly after Renee's house was getting more crowded. It was a typical party, someone had brought alcohol, girls were dressed in revealing matters, people danced dirty, && there were only "cool" people. No nerds, geeks, losers, goodie kids, or famous people for that matter. Just the jocks, cheerleaders, "gangsters", preps, and you get the picture. Sora actually dressed extra special, and smelled extra good in his cologne. Maybe he wanted to impress Renee in front of everyone. "Too bad Cloud didn't come." He told Roxas. "What? Its too loud! I can't hear you, dude." Roxas hollered. "I said that it was too bad Cloud didn't come!" Sora yelled above the music. "He doesn't go to Sophomore parties, Sora." Roxas said, trying to edge through some fat guy and follow his brother. Riku had ditched them and went upstairs to do _something_, and it was irritating Roxas on how much the girls were trying to dance closer and closer around him. "Maybe I should go, I really need to try and call Namine." Roxas tried explaining. "Suit yourself." Sora said in a loud tone, and he made his way over to Renee and a couple of her friends.

"Sora! You made it! I want you to meet my best of friends: Paine, Heidi, and Lola." Renee called. "Hi, ladies." Sora shook each of the girls' hands. They were very beautiful and didn't have the rat face of Renee. "They're seniors from Columbus High." Renee added. "Cool, my friend JoJo goes there." Sora smiled his famous smile. The three girls looked at each other in agreement, as if they were enjoying him. Paine had short blond that went past her ears, Lola had long chestnut hair that was very straight, but the girl that caught Sora's attention was Heidi. She had Barbie-long blond hair, aqua eyes that sparkled in the light, and her only flaw was her skinny-ness. Heidi had red lip gloss to top her already huge lips, and a mole above her mouth. She sort of reminded Sora of Marilyn Monroe. "JoJo? I know her, she's that girl with brown hair and she talks like a ghetto girl." Paine rudely remarked. "Yeah. We played Blitzball together." Sora said, scratching his head. "Blitzball? You play?" Heidi fluttered her long eyelashes at Sora. He was a lusted filled puppy by now. "Uh…y-yeah. Used too." Sora stuttered.

"Wow. I can tell from those muscles of yours, Sora." Heidi laughed.

"Stop flirting with him, Heidi! I told you he was cute, and all mine." Renee joked. Sora was being surrounded by these very attractive older girls, and he didn't know what to do. "So um, do you cheer Heidi?" Sora couldn't think of anything else but to ask except that. Heck, if Renee was a cheerleader, couldn't Heidi be? "As a matter of fact I used to be. Renee and I used to be school team rivals since we were both cheer captains-but that all changed when she found out my deep dark secret, so I had to become her friend. And look at us now, we're best of friends." Heidi laughed. Sora laughed nervously along with the gorgeous girl. She was gorgeous, but in an evil way. Something about her made Sora sick. Not the same melting and tingly happy feeling he got when Kairi was around. He felt like he was suffocating by all these girls, in their rich perfumes. Kairi never wore perfume, only sweet pea body lotion. "What was your secret, to make you wanna be Renee's friend?" Sora sarcastically asked. To his surpise, Heidi whispered in his ear. His eyes grew big and his jaw dropped. "_**You slept with the coach of the basketball team!?!**_" Sora almost yelled. Lola grabbed his mouth so he wouldn't say anything louder, "Hush…do you want _everyone _to know about it?!" Lola then let go of Sora's mouth, he kept it shut for a long time. So that's what was so evil about this girl. She was more of a whore than Renee.

"Sora, wanna dance with me?" Heidi asked. Sora gulped, she had already grabbed his hand and pushed him to the dance floor.

When Roxas came out of Renee's house, he couldn't believe his eyes. Namine and Kairi were standing in the front of the house trying to get in.

"Namine, Kairi, what are you girls doing here?" He raised an eyebrow.

Namine looked at him and gave him a sour look, and it made Roxas feel awful. "Roxie! There you are…I need to find Sora, but that guy won't let me in because I wasn't on the list…he thinks I'm a goodie girl that's gonna call the police or something." Kairi ran to Roxas. "Oh, well go right in…he was gonna go talk to Renee." Roxas explained. "Thanks so much! I'll be back Namine, just wait!" Kairi said and dashed off into the house.

Roxas looked at Namine, and she equally looked at him.

"Can we talk?" He asked nervously. "Sure." Namine said. He took her by the hand and lead her to the back porch to sit on the hammock. They were silent for what seemed an eternity. When Roxas was about to say something, Namine opened her mouth instead: "Look Roxas, I'm sorry if I overreacted over the whole cheerleader thing. I guess I was jealous to think you actually liked girls like that. I mean you're really awesome, and I've always had a huge crush on you…but I was too afraid because you never go out with anyone so I figured that you were gonna reject me. So that's why today at lunch I didn't believe that Sora and Kairi could actually become something more…because we couldn't be anything more, and I always thought that I'd find the perfect guy but you always came in my mind, it sounds so stupid but why are you so unpredictable and cool and-….Oof!" Roxas carefully pressed his lips on Namine's mouth, and she slowly gave in, finally making the kiss more passionate. After a long while, they finally caught their breath and stopped. "Wow." Roxas breathed heavily. Namine was speechless. "But..how…when…what…you…me…lips…huh?" Namine asked.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself…you're just so beautiful and sweet and you were talking so much I just had to kiss you but then I guess you didn't like it but you didn't pull away so please don't sue me for anything because it was a mistake but I still liked-"

"Shut up and kiss me, Roxas!" Namine giggled. And that's exactly what Roxas did.

In the party, Sora was crazily dancing with four hypnotizing beautiful girls. Heidi was the one who dared to move on closer too Sora, and it made him nervous. Renee was obviously jealous and walked out on the group, when she bumped into Kairi. "Omigod, what the hell are you doing here?!" Renee asked bitterly. "I'm looking for Sora, Renee." Kairi said with cute puppy dog eyes. Even evil Renee couldn't resist, she was already mad at Heidi for stealing him, so perhaps Sora wouldn't give Kairi a chance. She wasn't intimidated. "He's over there dancing with those girls…just take him and leave!" Renee snapped, then walked out of the room. Kairi looked over to find Sora, and instead found an unfamiliar boy. He was dancing seductively with some tramp of a cheerleader. "Sora!" she called his name and waved. He looked over at the sound of her sweet voice, and smiled. "Kairi…what are you doing here?" he stopped dancing. Heidi was rocking her hips and suddenly stopped at the sight of Kairi. _So this is the cute little Kairi that Sora is in love with…_Heidi thought to herself. "Sora, you didn't introduce me to your little friend?" Heidi stepped in. "Who are you?" Kairi asked. "The question is: Who are you, little girl!" Heidi put her hands on her hips.

"Look, I don't care who you are! I just came here to tell him that I did love him…but I guess he moved onto you…so I'll just go!" Kairi started to turn around and leave. "That's right, go and leave. What was she thinking, Sora? Like you'd actually love that baby of a teenager!" Heidi laughed, along with Lola and Paine. Sora ignored Heidi, "Wait, Kairi! What did you say?"

He grabbed Kairi's arm. "Just leave me alone. You're better off with Ms. Perfect, Sora…" Kairi pouted. She ran off to the backyard to find Roxas and Namine, but was stopped by a very tall looking guy with red hair.

"Hi there, little sweetie." He said.

"Yuck, let go of me jerk!" Kairi tried breaking free.

"Don't get too fiesty, lil mama. I'm Axel. Wanna head upstairs?"

"Why don't you stop bein' cocky and let me go, Freak!" Kairi screamed.

"You're a lil bitch, aren't chya?" Axel gripped her harder.

"Let her go, dude!" Sora came running in. "Make me, Spiky-headed tweaker…wait a minute, you're Cloud's lil brother aren't you? This is too easy. I have your girlfriend in my hands and your Cloud's bro…I guess its your lucky day, Lil Mama." Axel laughed. "Let me go!" Kairi kicked Axel in the nuts. "Owee!!" He fell to the ground in pain. Kairi took a look at Sora, and then fled the house. "Kairi, wait!" He shouted. But she already was out of site and a crowd of teenagers were blocking him from getting around to find her.

Kairi ran all the way with her hair flying crazily, and to her disbelief, she found Roxas on top of Namine on a hammock. The two were obviously making out. "Namine! Lets go!" Kairi shouted. Namine and Roxas quickly looked at Kairi and blushed a bright red. Namine shoved Roxas off her little body and pecked him on the lips, "Call me!" she sang as Kairi grabbed her hand and the two started running. Roxas sat on the hammock speechless, with a small smirk on his face. "Yess!!!!!" he cried in victory.

END OF CHAPTER 6

AN: Yay Roxas and Namine are now an item! But poor Kairi, she thought Sora liked Heidi and those other girls.

Sora: Maybe I should send Kairi flowers, you think she'll forgive me?

EssTelle: My father once said that flowers mean that you're sorry, and chocolates mean I love you…

Sora: I need to start taking notes…

Roxas: I MADE OUT WITH NAMINE :D

Cloud: Wow, I didn't know you could smile so big, Roxie.

Roxas: Call me Roxie again and I'm telling EssTelle to kill you in this story!

Cloud: Pft. As if she'd listen.


	7. Sora The Explora!

Chapter 7: Sora The Explora!

_**Hi guys, whats up? I finally updated, yipee. I've been pretty busy this summer, and I finally logged off of Myspace to not get distracted and finish this chapter. It has some suggestive and swearing words that I aplogize for using if I have offended you in some way. I mean c'mon, they're words that we've probably used ourselves so don't go on being a hypocrite by flaming me for language. I think I have only a few readers of this fanfic, because i get so little reviews. Makes me sad :(**_

_**Anywhom...this might be short, so sorry if you're expecting a whole lot of paragraphs and stuff. I need suggestions on some things, let me hear your opinion. Tootles, Bestie.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Sora wouldn't be such a sap ;p**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Kairi left Renee's party with Namine tagging along. By the time Sora found Roxas, the two girls were gone. Bad timing. Roxas sat on his seat with a sheepish smirk, barely even noticing Sora's presence. "W-where'd she go?" Sora asked, half panting. Roxas didn't answer. It seemed he was in a dreamy far off state in his mind. "Roxas? Roxas...earth to Roxas Pastas!" Sora started waving his hand in front of the blond. "Huh?" Roxas snapped out of his trance. "Oh! Kairi and Namine just left, Sora." Roxas said. "Now you tell me-I should run after K-"

"No! She's already mad as it is. Look, why don't you let her cool off and try talking to her tomorrow?"

Roxas interrupted. Sora scratched the back of his head in confusion. Roxas was always right when it came to knowing what to next, so he had to agree. "Lets find Riku then." He decided. Roxas nodded his head in agreement, and the two went back inside the house to find their friend.

They found Riku in the kitchen, drinking some weird-looking beer bottle. He wasn't too drunk though.

"Riku! We wanna go home." Roxas said when he reached the older teen. "Silly, then go take my car." Riku giggled. Yes, he actually giggled. Sora started snickering too, "He giggles!"

"I do _not_!" replied Riku, in a snappy tone. "Yes you did, stupid." Sora defended himself. "Shut up. You don't have a car, Riku. We have to walk!" Roxas tried staying calm, but failed of course. "Well sorry I wasn't Mr. Know-it-all like you, Roxy!" Riku giggled again. "You _do _giggle!" Sora pointed at Riku and teased.

"Sora, shut your stupid baby-sucking mouth up and help me get Riku outta here!" Roxas growled.

"Yeah, listen to your bro, Kairi-losing-Sora-the explora!" Riku chuckled. "I do _not _watch Dora the Explora, Riku...it was one time-_**only one time!**_" cried Sora, who was blushing crazily. "Oh my God, HELP ME!" Roxas yelled. "I am, I am. But whats Mom gonna say when we take him home and she finds Riku drunk?" Sora asked. "Thats easy, Sora the Explora! My step dad and mom aren't gonna be home 'til the morning. You guys can crash there for tonight." Riku acted like his two friends were totally oblivious and stupid. "Cool, cool. Sora take his arm and I'll get him to move..." Roxas commanded. The two boys helped Riku out of the kitchen, and through the hallway to the door.

"Leaving so soon? And you didn't tell me you had such _interesting _friends, Sora." came a overly flirtacious voice belonging to Heidi. Her friend Lola was standing right beside her, eying Roxas carefully. "Um, yeah...we are." Sora said. "What a shame. I thought we were having so much fun..." Heidi pouted. "Well, no not really. Look, Heidi: Its a school night, and we really should be leaving because...well..." Sora couldn't find the right words to say, naturally. "This party sucks." Roxas ended it for him. Heidi rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You guys were lame anyway." Lola snapped. "Well, your hair looks like Donald Trumps' stylist did a nightmare..." Roxas laughed. Sora elbowed him, knowing that Roxas shouldn't be so rude. "At least I have good taste in who I kiss. Seeing that blondy and you gave me the creeps!" Lola said angrily. "Suck my dick!" Roxas grew angry. "Oops! I didn't know you had one!" Lola laughed hysterically. Roxas blushed, "Why you little-"

"C'mon lets just leave, dude." Riku chirped in. Sora nodded his head and opened the front door. "Don't ever think about coming back to one of our parties, Sora! You had your chance with me!" Heidi called to him. Sora turned around, "I'm sorry, Heidi. I'm just not into girls like you. I'm sure Axel is."

And the three boys left the party. Not even bothering to shut the door, leaving Heidi with her mouth wide open in shock. "No boy has ever rejected me!" she cried to Lola. "Boo hoo, lets just go find Paine and Renee..." Lola could care less.

Sorry this was so short, guys. Been busy with my other stuff so I'll promise to double up on it later!

Toodles.


End file.
